Crazy
thumb|imagen del vídeo oficial. Crazy es una canción de rock escrita por la banda Aerosmith. Lanzada en el año 1993, pertenece al álbum Get a Grip. Letra Inglés= Come here, baby You know you drive me up the wall The way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love And it always seems you got somethin' on your mind other than me Girl, you got to change your crazy ways You hear me? Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train And that you're headin' out to Hollywood Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times It kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good, yeah That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy You turn it on, then you're gone Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue You're packin' up your stuff And talkin' like it's tough And tryin' to tell me that it's time to go, yeah! But, I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that over coat And it's all a show, yeah! That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade, yeah! That kinda lovin', yeah, now I'm never, never, never gonna be the same I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy You turn it on, then you're gone Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue I'm losin' my mind, girl, cause I'm goin' cra I need your love, honey, yeah! I need your love Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby I'm losin' my mind, girl, cause I'm goin' crazy Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby You turn it on then, you're gone Yeah, you drive me |-| Español= Ven aquí nena Sabes que me vuelves loco Lo bien que haces todos los trucos sucios Parece que nos reconciliamos más de lo que hacemos el amor Y siempre parece que tienes a otro en tu mente en lugar de mí Chica, tienes que cambiar tus forma loca de ser ¿Me escuchas? Dices que te vas en un tren de las siete y media Y que te diriges a Hollywood Chica me has estado mintiendo tantas veces que sentirse mal ya se siente bien (Yeah) Esa clase de amor Convierte a un hombre en esclavo Esa clase de amor Envía a un hombre directo a su tumba Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena, me vuelvo loco Tú me calientas Luego te vas Sí tú me vuelves Loco, loco, loco por ti ¿Qué puedo hacer cariño? Me siento como el color azul (triste) Estás empacando tus cosas y haciendo como que te es difícil E intentando decirme que es el momento de irse Pero yo sé que no tienes nada debajo de ese abrigo Y es todo un show Esa clase de amor Me hace estar bajo la sombra, si Esa clase de amor Sí, ahora nunca voy a ser el mismo Me vuelvo loco, loco, nena me vuelvo loco Tú me calientas Luego te vas Si tú me vuelves Loco, loco, loco por ti ¿Qué puedo hacer cariño? Me siento como el color azul (triste) Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica Porque me estoy volviendo loco Necesito tu amor, cariño Necesito tu amor Loco, loco, loco por ti nena Estoy perdiendo la razón, chica Porque me estoy volviendo loco Loco, loco, loco por ti nena Tú me enciendes, luego te vas Sí tú me vuelves Ooh, ooh, ooh, Ooh, ooh, ooh Ow, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah Categoría:Canciones